


Ad Vitam Aeternam

by Libika



Series: Amor Vincit Omnia [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beanpots, Day/Night AU, M/M, Romance, day and night au, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libika/pseuds/Libika
Summary: Once upon a time, high up here in the sky and heavens above, lived the ruler of time. He was the day king's dearest friend and night king's trusted confident. He lived in a beautiful realm, covered in snow and diamond dust and spent his time watching over the entire universe. Oh my? What are you saying dear? 'He seems so lonely?'   He was a bright man, full of wit and good humor with a heart of gold. He loved to tease his friends, always made sure to visit them whenever he could. Yet for all his foolishness, he was wise beyond measure, even though he may not always look like it. He wasn't lonely, not at all my dear.But he sometimes felt tired.(Companion piece to "Carpe Diem, Carpe Noctem")





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beanpots](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Beanpots), [Qilby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qilby/gifts).



> IMPORTANT PLEASE READ :  
> \- Qilby (aka chrisgiacometi.tumblr.com) mentioned to me an idea she had for Beanpots's AU : Christophe as the ruler of time. She let me write that and I couldn't be more thankful to her for this! She is actually going to post one or two sketches of Christophe, so you'll have a better idea of his outfit. 
> 
> \- I tried to build Chris's realm, try to imagine what his role could be (I had " carte blanche" haha) and I sincerely hope that Beanpots will like it! You can watch this video to see the inspiration for Chris's realm : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1cfjtd8oeVo
> 
> Enjoy!

_**Tea Rose : I'll Remember; Always** _

 

_Perhaps it is time for another story, my dear reader._

 

_Once upon a time, high up here in the sky and heavens above, lived the ruler of time. He was the day king's dearest friend and night king's trusted confident. He lived in a beautiful realm, covered in snow and diamond dust and spent his time watching over the entire universe. Oh my? What are you saying dear? 'He seems so lonely?' He was a bright man, full of wit and good humor with a heart of gold. He loved to tease his friends, always made sure to visit them whenever he could. Yet for all his foolishness, he was wise beyond measure, even though he may not always look like it. He wasn't lonely, not at all my dear._

 

_But he sometimes felt tired._

 

_You know, at the beginning, there was nothing. Absolutely nothing, save for darkness. No moon nor Sun, no day nor night, simply him. He'd always been here, and he always will be. Even as the sun stops shining, and the moon withers away, he'll be here. This whole world, this entire universe could crumble and he wouldn't move nor die. He'll never disappear. He watched the sun being born from nothing but dust, in the midst of a dark and chaotic world. He watched the moon dance with the sun. He witnessed humans coming to this world and dying. But he also witnessed their happy moments, their tears, their struggles and embraces. For him, this was something he'd never get tired of seeing._

 

_He was older than the sun, the stars, the moon._

 

_He was older than the universe._

 

_For he was the one controlling time itself._

 

Christophe let out a sigh as he observed the two realms below his own, sitting on his throne. Lush forests, flowers as far as the eye could see on one side; a blue canvas with diamonds scattered all over it and quiet seas on the other. And then, there was his own realm. _Tick, tack, tick, tack, tick- the endless lullaby of clocks spinning again and again._ Stars and flowers, day and night mingling within a snowy field. A realm above and in between day and night. Time was part of universe itself, and would always remain. In his world, memories floated above his head like a thousand dreams. Although, he had to admit that Yuuri's ocean of dreams was a more pleasant sight. While the night king's ocean was all peace and tranquility, some of the memories above his head were not so pleasant.

 

_The cogs spinning around his head, a golden crown akin to a halo protecting him. Robes covered in numbers, hours from all over the world and dates. White on dark blue, with a hint of gold. Round glasses and hair that got longer with time. An immaculate icy floor, as diamond dust and snow were one in the realm of time and spells. Butterflies the color of time happily batted their wings near his throne, frosty wings glowing as they spun around clocks made of glass, the faint ticking almost akin to a sweet lullaby._

 

_Tick tack, tick, tack._

 

_Sounds he knew by heart._

 

Terrible wars and plagues, birthday parties and children making snowmen while laughing at their heart's content, he'd seen it all. He could remember everything. Even the events he wanted to erase from his memory. Easier said than done, when he was the ruler of time. He knew everything that was and everything that has yet to come. Yet he was blind when it came to his friends. Unlike him, they would perish with this universe, while he would stay. Unless the creator decided on a whim to replace him. _'I, for one, wouldn't mind. At least my friends and my lovely dusk are here by my side. Watching over time is the same as never ending boredom and yet, there are day when I wouldn't have it otherwise.'_

 

Laughing with Viktor, teasing Yuuri, embracing Phichit. His existence was not an easy one, but he still had friends by his side. He was the only one who could travel from one realm to the other with ease, including the human realm. Whenever he learnt an interesting story, he told it to Phichit. The way his eyes shone with curiosity as he heard those stories, dark eyes filled with stars as he held onto the master of time. He knew that unless they both got reincarnated by the creator, he wouldn't be able to be with Phichit forever. Day, night, dusk, dawn, stars and clouds, they were all doomed to disappear one day.

 

But time would continue its course, no matter what. He looked at the clock near his throne, towering him for it took an entire wall. Of all his clocks and hourglasses, he hated this one the most.

 

The World Clock. Its golden arrows and numbers a constant reminder that one day, it would all end. One day, clocks would stop working and the sky would crumble like glass as his friends faded one by one. And the world would be nothing but a dark void once again, ready to be reborn into a new one. Would they still be gods? Even he didn't know.

 

_And thus, he watched the enormous clock continues its infernal sound._

 

He stretched out his hand to let a single butterfly land on his finger. In its glassy wings, like a polished mirror, he could see the night realm, Phichit walking with Yuuri and Otabek near the ocean of dreams. He was telling a funny story to his king, no doubt something he'd picked up while observing the human realm. Yuuri laughed while Phichit mimicked some weird gesture as he kept on telling his story. He let out a light chuckle as he pressed a kiss to the butterfly's wing.

 

“Give it to Phichit, okay?”

 

The butterfly flew away, across realms, as its master kept on observing the flow of time. He felt a bit better, thinking that he should pay his dear friend Viktor a little visit. Standing up, he took his staff and headed towards the gate.

 

 

_**Yellow Zinnia : Daily remembrance** _

 

_Dusk. The orange canvas starting to fade in blues and purples, diamonds and stars. The night's closest friend, always here for him._

 

Phichit always loved observing the human realm. He never failed to learn something interesting, such as the story he was currently telling his king and closest friend. Otabek had decided to tag along, as they walked by the ocean of dreams. Yuuri chuckled lightly at his friend's enthusiasm, while still keeping an eye on the ocean and the crystals mingled with the sand. A mermaid emerged from the water, waving her hand at them before going back to those dephs. The mermaids kept the ocean of dreams safe, and thus rarely came by to see the king. Except when Phichit was here. He loved them and they loved him back just as much.

 

_Phichit kneeling by the ocean, dozens of mermaids coming towards him to cover dusk in kisses and sweet words, begging him to tell them another story. Stories of star crossed lovers and mermaids that changed into foam, of boys finding happiness once again, and brave knights saving their kingdoms. They would pinch his cheeks, telling him that he was adorable and that they were looking forward to the next story._

 

“I heard humans have stories about soulmates. Apparently, it's when two humans are destined to be together, no matter what or when.” Phichit said it so softly, it was akin to a whisper. “Without this person, you feel incomplete. And when this person is by your side, it's as if the world was colorful once again. Ah, it's so romantic!” Phichit grinned, yet his smile was tainted by a certain melancholy, for he was thinking of Christophe. How dearly he missed him. Even though the ruler of time could travel freely between realms, he didn't come as often as he used to these days.

 

Yuuri noticed it quickly enough.

 

“You miss him, don't you?” He knew he didn't need to say a name. Otabek moved a bit closer, as if to offer his usual, quiet support. “Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come by soon enough.” Yuuri put a hand on Phichit's shoulder, a small smile of his own on his lips. “Don't worry so much, okay?”

 

“You're right, Yuuri. It's so silly.” He let out a light chuckle, before continuing. “So, how things have been with Viktor? Please tell me you actually gave him a flower this time.” At the mention of the day king, Yuuri blushed, blue hues spreading.

 

“I- of course! I picked up a moonflower and even left him a note!” Phichit let out a gasp, feigning surprise.

 

“By the stars, Yuuri is finally taking initiatives!”

 

“Phichit!” Otabek smiled at the lighthearted banter, thinking about his own discussions with Yuri.

 

_Orange, gold, the colors of a new day as the sun rose in the sky. Playful banter between a star and the dawn, as they visited each other, kissed each other, cherished each other. If Yuri were to be asked which star was his favorite, he would say Otabek, without hesitation. Best friends, brothers, lovers, soulmates. Their relationship was all of these, and so much more. For the knight, love was a crimson rose whose beauty was incomparable. For Yuri, love was a lonely star whose light and brilliance would always be beyond compare._

 

_Yet, just like those humans far below, they would disappear one day. He knew it all too well. It wouldn't be before millions, if not billions of year, but they would disappear one day. The whole world, the whole universe would before being reborn again. And none of them, not even the ruler of time himself, knew whether or not they would still be together in this next existence._

 

As they kept on laughing and teasing each other, a single butterfly – cold to the touch, its wings smooth like glass – flew towards them. Phichit stretched out his hand, letting the butterfly rest on his finger while he carefully caressed its wings. Yuuri did the same, welcoming the creature in his realm. He would recognize Christophe's messenger anywhere. The little creature spun around Phichit for a while, before pressing a kiss on his cheek. Its wings were cold against his skin, yet he was sure that he must be blushing now. He could faintly hear Christophe's voice in his head.

 

_'Give this to Phichit, okay?' A soft voice, deep and gentle. If he was a bard, he would most likely be able to charm the entire world with such a voice. It was as if Christophe was the one pressing a kiss to his cheek. He thought of those moments he shared with him, walking and dancing together, the ruler of time making him spin and laugh under the moonlight. An arm around his waist, the other around his shoulders, Chris whispered sweet nothings to his dear dusk, kissing his cheek. They didn't need any music._

 

_Whenever their eyes met, they didn't need words. A hand on a cheek and a warm smile were more than enough. If he could, he'd stay in Christophe's arms until the end of time itself, butterflies spinning around them._

 

_Sometimes, silence was the most beautiful music of all._

 

Under Yuuri's gaze, he smiled, before pressing a sweet kiss to the butterfly's wing.

 

“Please give Chris this, will you?” He pressed another kiss on the other wing. “And this, my dear.” It was but a whisper, a faint amusement in his voice. He let the little creature fly away, towards its master. As it did, snowflakes fell, mingling with the sand. It never snowed in the night realm, save for when Chris decides to use his magic. And it was beautiful beyond words for Phichit. Intricate, detailed flakes falling on the sand, as the trio continued to walk, stopping in their tracks to admire this magic.

 

*

 

As Chris was talking with Viktor, he saw his messenger floating towards him. The glistening sun made its wings shine as it spun around Viktor before landing on its master's finger. Christophe petted it fondly.

 

“Why hello there. Did you deliver my message like I asked you to?” As if offended by its master's question, the little creature spun around Christophe quickly, before landing once again on his finger. The day king couldn't help but chuckle at the display.

 

“My, looks like someone offended his messenger.”

 

“You know I'm only teasing it.” Christophe answered back. His butterfly fluttered its wings, talking with his dear master. “Oh? Phichit told you to give me something?” The butterfly flew, planting a kiss on Christophe's cheek. _Returning the favor, aren't we, my lovely dusk?_ His messenger then landed on Christophe's closed lips, staying there for a few seconds. It quietly flew away once again, to the ruler of time's own realm. Chris touched his lips, almost able to still feel Phichit's lips on them. Speechless and flustered. Viktor put a hand on his shoulder, eyes full of mischief and humor.

 

“Looks like two lovebirds have it bad, my dear.”

 

Christophe didn't think twice before answering.

 

“Like you're one to talk Viktor.”

 

_One step after the over, they danced and spun, a whirlwind of colors and glistening gowns. But their smiles being the brightest jewels of all._

 

 

_**Viscaria : Will you dance with me?** _

 

_Eclipses._

 

The only moments when the two realms could meet each other in the sky court, at the same time.

 

Humans had a hard time with them, unable to look at them directly with their own two eyes, for it would terribly damage them. For those divine beings, high up here in the sky, it was a celebration. A moment of happiness that randomly happened. Not even Christophe could predict them. Through his lovely companion's wings, he could see the sky court, Viktor and Yuuri waltzing together while their friends joined them, a swirl of colors and laugher. It was decided. Time for him to join the dance, sweep his lover off his feet, sing a sweet serenade as they danced on the glistening marble floor.

 

_Viktor held Yuuri closer than ever, their breaths becoming one, sun and moon together. One step, two steps, seven steps all in sync with the music. Whether it was a waltz or a tango, it didn't matter. Viktor lost himself in blue, admiring his lover's eyes. By the heavens, even the sun itself couldn't hold a candle to those dark jewels, covered in stars, a reflection of the night sky he protected. Yuuri cupped his cheek and he leaned onto the touch, his arms around the night king's waist. He planted a kiss on his lips, sweet and chaste. More than enough. They resumed their dance together, confessions unspoken yet said. Viktor wanted to stay by Yuuri's side forever, yet he knew that they would disappear sooner or later._

 

_They remembered all those millions of years they spent together, ruling the sky. How they laughed and loved, exchanged countless flowers each day. A life longer than any human, than any creature. They didn't care about the future, for as long as they were together with their friends, they could endure anything. Even eternal suffering. Although they couldn't deny that they would rather avoid this scenario._

 

_A silent prayer._

 

_That no matter what, even if the sky shatters, in this life and in the next, they'll be together._

 

One step, two steps, three steps. They all danced in this extravagant ball, Otabek carefully holding Yuri in his arms, cherishing the dawn for he thought of his dearest as a being more precious than his own existence.

 

_Eyes filled with passion, determination, hope. The eyes of a soldier, bringing him to his knees with a grin. His friend, usually so foul mouthed and temperamental, was the very definition of peace as they waltzed together. Skin on skin, robes swaying gently as they moved across the marble floor. No need for a grand orchestra. Their legs, their hearts, their souls. These were the only melodies they needed. Otabek stopped for a moment, taking Yuri's hands in his and kissing his forehead. As if it was possible, the dawn became even redder than usual, overcame with fondness and love for a star._

 

As soon as Phichit saw Christophe, he didn't need to say anything. Chris bowed as he took his lover's hand in his, kissing it, worshipping each finger. They joined the others, a glistening addition to the colorful canvas. Holding Phichit close to him, he started to sing to him. A sweet melody he'd heard in the human realm, a long time ago. As soon as he opened his mouth, it was as if a whole orchestra had appeared.

 

“ _Whenever I hear you, bands begin to play, it's our serenade...for two.”_ The ruler of time sang those sweet words, his lips closer than ever to his lover's ear. Said lover swore he could hear violins and the piano's notes in the air. Christophe's voice guiding their legs as they waltzed, danced under the eclipse. He kept on singing, the serenade making them lose themselves in each other's eyes. The song would soon come to an end, yet none of them cared. This was their moment, their time. “ _Whenever I see you, stars in your eyes...brighten up the sky for me.”_ They were too in love, as if such a thing was possible. A love that went beyond love itself. Purer, simpler yet more complex, for words couldn't be enough.

 

_And yet, he could still hear the ticking noise of his clocks, spinning faster and faster._

 

“ _You mean the world to me, my beloved dusk._ ” Phichit wrapped his arms around Christophe's neck, pressing a kiss on his cheek, carefully not to touch his glasses. _I love you more than what words could say._ They kept on dancing, all of them together, unsure whether they would have the chance of doing it again. The creator was kind and compassionate, yet often acted a whim and was unpredictable to a fault. Unsure and in love, they all waltzed together, holding their loved one close to their souls.

 

_Dancing the eclipse away..._

 

 

_**Bird of Paradise : Liberty; Magnificence; Good Perspective; Faithfulness** _

 

The clocks' hands couldn't stop spinning. All around him, his realm was crumbling, piece by piece, the hourglasses shattering on the ground. Sand, diamond dust, snow. Broken crystals and cogs lying on the ground. The infernal sound was unbearable. The World Clock suddenly stopped working. The Crystal protecting it starting to crack. His faithful companions by his side, Christophe decided that it was time to leave his realm once and for all. He made sure that whatever happened, Yuuri and Viktor would stay together with their friends. He didn't know about him. He did take a risk doing that, for he didn't know the creator's thoughts, and said creator could perfectly interfere in the reincarnation cycle. Heart full of hope, he thought that for all he's done, they owed him this.

 

' _I'll still miss this. I watched this world grow since it was born from nothing. I knew Viktor when he was nothing but a small fragment of light, destined to be a king. I had great friends I loved pestering and teasing.'_ He walked through his gate, which was in the same state as the rest of his realm.

 

He looked at the ceiling one last time. All those humans lives fading away. Wars ending, atrocities ending, parties coming to an end. The world, its beauties and atrocities was ending. He would probably have a new realm if the creator decided so. His body wasn't fading, for time was always here, until nothing was left and the world became once again a dark void. He wondered if he would have to stay for a long time in the darkness, all alone.

 

All his friends were fading away.

 

He had to stay with Phichit, until his dying breath, even if it hurt him terribly.

 

_'Goodbye, silly old world.'_

 

_*_

 

The columns had already crumbled, the marble floor dirty with dust. As the two kings held each other, they noticed Christophe, a sad smile on their faces. Yuuri silently turned his head, to show him where Phichit was. The ruler of time only smiled, bowed to his friends, before walking away to sit by his lover's side. Phichit didn't need to look up to see who it was. He simply let his head rest on Chris's shoulder, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Even though he was fading away, slowly vanishing, he still thought the same as he always did. Phichit was and always be divine. Beautiful beyond words.

 

“Thank you for loving me, Christophe.” His voice was faint, akin to a whisper. He soon would be gone.

 

“I'll always love you, Phichit.” He kissed his hair. “Always.”

 

And as the sun and moon were gone, as all the stars disappeared, as dusk and dawn were no more and the world was starting to become pitch black once again, time didn't stop. Marble was reduced to dust and ashes, butterflies withered away with countless flowers. Dreams and nightmares were no more. _No more ticking and kisses shared through butterflies._

 

Until everything was gone and time fell into a deep slumber.

 

' _Goodbye my love. I hope that the creator will hear my prayer and that we'll meet again, in another world, at another time.'_

 

And then...

 

_Nothing._

 

*

 

As Christophe walked towards the ice rink, ready for his free skate, he heard Phichit rooting for him from the kiss and cry. He couldn't deny that he was nervous, as always, yet to hear his fiancé's encouragement calmed him. Under the roar of the crowd and surrounded by his friends, he let himself be guided by the music. Yuuri and Viktor were sitting on a bench, clapping their hands loudly. _Kisses shared in Barcelona and tears shed at victories and failures. Yuuri and Viktor kissing after the former's free skate, Otabek and Yuri finding each other again two years ago before the Grand Prix Final._ He could barely believe it.

 

They were together once again.

 

And always will be.

 

_As for what happens next? Well, that is another story, for another time._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it, a review or a kudo is always welcome! (*´♡`*)
> 
> Also feel free to shoot me an ask on Tumblr! 
> 
> realm-of-spells.tumblr.com
> 
> Notes :  
> \- The butterflies' color : the color of time is actually a reference to an old movie that I love, which is "Peau d'âne" in which the heroine wears a dress "the color of time". You can google it, but you want to have a brief idea : it's some sort of brilliant dark-ish turquoise. See the illustration done by chrisgiacometi.tumblr.com ! ^^


End file.
